The major aim of the research continues to be the characterization of an estrogen receptor system present in the cytoplasm of the pancreas in a number of species (human, dog, baboon, rat). Since this receptor system is closely associated with the microsomes, studies are also being performed to ascertain the effects of estrogen administration on the binding system and its possible effects on certain translational activities of the microsomes (e.g., amylase, lipase, RNase and trypsin). The specificity of the system in the pancreas is being ascertained by a number of in vitro and in vivo approaches, with the ultimate aim being to establish a possible relationship between estrogens, their receptors and cancer of the pancreas. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Sandberg, A.A. and Rosenthal, H.E.: Estrogen receptors in the pancreas. J. Steroid Biochem. 5: 969-975, 1974. Rosenthal, H., Ludwig, G., Pietrzak, E. and Sandberg, A.A.: Binding of the sulfates of estradiol-17 Beta to human serum albumin and plasma. J. Clin. Endocrinol. and Metab. 41: 1144-1154, 1975.